Drachenorte
thumb|Tatzelwurm-WasserfallDer Begriff Drachenort 'bezeichnet einen Ort, an dem ein Drache lebt oder lebte. An solchen Orten haben sich meist Drachengeschichten erhalten. Orte, an denen der Sage nach ein Drache gelebt haben soll und/oder besiegt wurde: Europa Deutschland *'Drachenfels im Siebengebirge am Rhein: 'Der Ort der Tötung Fafnirs durch Siegfried. *'Furth im Wald in Bayern: 'Hier wird jährlich das bekannte Volksschauspiel ''Further Drachenstich gefeiert. *'Geldern in Nordrhein-Westfalen: '''Wichard und Lupold von Pont besiegten einen Feuer speienden Drachen. *'Kürbitz im Vogtland in Sachsen: 'Die Sage berichtet von einem Drachen oder Lindwurm in der Nähe des Dorfes, der von einem Ritter getötet wurde, welcher dabei sein eigenes Leben verlor und in der Kirche des Ortes beigesetzt worden sein soll. *'München in Bayern: 'Das Wurmeck des alten Rathauses erinnert an das Töten eines Drachen während einer Pest-Epidemie. *'Schwarzenberg im Erzgebirge: Sankt Georg tötete den Drachen, der am Totenstein lebte. *'Schöten bei Apolda in Thüringen: '''Der Page Veit erschlägt die Lindwürmer und lässt deren Sümpfe zuschütten, dafür erhält er die Tochter des Grafen zur Frau und gründet das Geschlecht derer zu Vitzthum. *'Syrau im Vogtland in Sachsen: Ein Bauer tötete der Sage nach den Lindwurm oder Drachen im Syrauer Wald, der nach Menschenopfern aus dem Dorfe verlangte. Dieser besagte Ort außerhalb des Dorfes trägt heute noch die alte Flurbezeichnung „Drachenburg“. *'Untersberg, Berchtesgadener Alpen in Bayern: '''Das Drachenloch ist ein 1935 zusammengebrochenes natürliches Steintor Frankreich: *'Beaucaire in der Provence: '''Der Drac entführte eine Wäscherin. *Élorn in der Bretagne: In diesem Küstenfluss lebte ein Drache. *'Metz in Grand Est: '''Bischof Clemens von Metz befreite die Stadt vom Drachen ''Graoully. *'Paris: '''Bischof Marcellus von Paris zähmte einen Drachen und führte ihn aus der Stadt. *'Rouen in der Normandie: Erzbischof Romanus bändigte die Gargouille, die in der Seine lebte. *'Tarascon in der Provence:' Die Heilige Martha von Bethanien zähmte die Tarasque. Großbritannien: *'Brent Pelham in Hertfordshire: '''Ein Riese tötet des Teufels Drachen, das Grab des Riesen, Piers' Tomb, erinnert noch heute daran. *'Burley in New Hampshire: Sir Maurice Berkeley tötet den Bisterne Dragon *'Deerhurst Walton in Gloucestershire: '''Ein Bauer enthauptet den Deerhurst Dragon, der die Jungfrauen des Dorfes fraß. *'Dornoch in Schottland: 'Bischof Gilbert erlegt den Drachen Dhu Guische mit Pfeilen. *'Handale, North Yorkshire: 'Die Handale Serpent verschlingt Jungfrauen, bis der junge Scaw sie tötet. *'Henham in Essex: 'Einige Dorfbewohner vertreiben die Amphitere, eine Geflügelte Schlange. *'Hutton Rudby, North Yorkshire: 'Eine Darstellung an der Kirche erinnert noch heute an den Hutton Rudby Dragon, der dort getötet wurde. *'Lambton, Durham: 'John Lambton angelt ein Drachenjunges, welches zum Lambton Worm heranwächst und das Dorf bedroht. *'Longwitton, Northumberland: 'Sir Guy von Warwick tötet den Dragon of Longwitton. *'Mordiford in Herefordshire: 'Das Mädchen Maud findet einen jungen Wyvern und zieht ihn auf. *'Slingsby, North Yorkshire: 'Sir William Wyvill und sein Hund erlegen die Slingsby Serpent. Das angebliche Graf Wyvills ist noch heute zu sehen. *'Sockburn, Durham: 'Das Schwert, mit welchem der Sockburn Worm getötet wurde, ist noch heute in der Kathedrale ausgestellt. *'South Downs in Sussex: '''Der Drache Knucker lebte in den Quellteichen der South Downs. *St Leonard's Forest in Sussex: Der heilige Leonard tötet einen Drachen. 1614 wird ein weiterer Drache getötet. *'Wales: '''Ein roter Drache diente Merlin zur Vorhersage der walesischen Zukunft, siehe Cyfranc Lludd a Llefelys. *'Wantley, South Yorkshire: 'Ritter Moore von Moore Hall tötet den Drachen von Wantley mit einem Tritt zwischen die Beine. *'Whitby, North Yorkshire: '''Bauarbeiten zu einem Kloster erwecken den Whitby Wyrm, der das Bauprojekt niederzubrennen droht. Bis zur Auflösung des Klosters im 17. Jahrhundert kehrte der Drache alle sieben Jahre zurück, um das Kloster zu vernichten. Österreich *Drachenwand in den Salzkammergut-Bergen:' Der Teufel entführt eine Köchin, da sie dem Pfarrer verwässerte Milch serviert hatte, kommt vom Kurs ab und kracht in die Wand. Dadurch entsteht das so genannte "Drachenloch". *'Grödig in Salzburg: eine Siedlung heißt Drachenloch *'''Innsbruck in Tirol: In der Sillschlucht soll ein Lindwurm gehaust haben, der das Stift Wilten bedroht hat und vom Riesen Haymon (dem Gründer des Stifts) erschlagen worden ist. *'Klagenfurt in Kärnten:' Ein Drache, der im Sumpf lebte, wurde getötet; siehe Lindwurmbrunnen. *'Mixnitz in der Steiermark: '''In der Drachenhöhle, wurden Knochen von Höhlenbären gefunden und für Drachenknochen gehalten. *'Reutte in Tirol: 'der Mangtritt erinnert an die Sage von St. Mang und dem Drachen Polen: *'Krakau in Kleinpolen: 'Der Stadtgründer Krak tötete den Drachen ''Smok Wawelski; es gibt eine Drachenhöhle. Schweiz *'Aareschlucht in Bern: '''Laut dem Naturforscher Samuel Studer soll hier "eine Art von Schlange mit einem fast runden Kopf und mit kurzen Füssen" leben. Vermutlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Tatzelwurm. 1935 will ein russischer Fotograph hier einen Tatzelwurm fotografiet haben. *'Burgdorf in Bern: 'Zwei Brüder finden eine Höhle namens Drachenloch im Wald und werden von einem Drachen angegriffen. *'Luzern: 'Auf dem Pilatusberg lebten heilbringende Drachen. *'St. Josefen in Sankt Gallen: 'Eine kleine Schlucht heißt Drachenloch *'Thunersee im Berner Oberland: 'Der „Apostel der Schweiz“ Beatus hat den hier lebenden Drachen bekämpft. *'Vättis in Sankt Gallen: 'Im Drachenloch am Drachenberg wurden Höhlenbären-Knochen für Drachenknochen gehalten. Slowenien: *'Ljubljana in Zentralslowenien: 'Iason soll einen Drachen erschlagen haben, daran erinnert noch heute die Drachenbrücke und das Stadtwappen. Ukraine *'Lemberg: '''Ein Drache wurde vom Stadtgründer Fürst Lew erschlagen. Kategorie:Drachenforschung